2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (AGCK)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above active season, with 16 depressions forming, all 16 of those becoming at least a tropical storm, but 9 of those further strengthened to a hurricane, and only 3 of those strengthened to major hurricanes, which is at least above a category 3 status. The 3 major hurricanes, Emily, Katia and Philippe, were powerful, and two of them made landfall, Katia and Philippe. Emily stayed out to sea, while Katia made landfall in North Carolina at a high end category 2, while Philippe made landfall in Florida at low end category 5 status. The most notable storms of the season include Arlene, Bret, Emily, Franklin, Irma, Katia, Ophelia, and Philippe. These storms made landfall somewhere except Emily, while only four storms made landfall in the United States; Arlene, Katia, Nate and Philippe. Season Summary June & July The season started off with Hurricane Arlene, forming on June 7, as the system formed in the middle of the Atlantic, tracking west as it made landfall in Florida as a mid-end category 1 hurricane, going across the Gulf of Mexico before dissipating about 200 miles to the west of Brownsville, Texas. Then, Tropical Storm Bret formed on June 20, peaking as a mid-end tropical storm with wind speeds of 55 miles per hour, before rapidly weakening and making landfall in the Lesser Antilles as a high end tropical depression. The last storm of June formed on June 28, Hurricane Cindy, peaking as a category 2 as it went out to sea, nearing a landfall in Bermuda but barely missed. The season then went into July, which started off with Cindy crossing into July. Then, on July 9, Hurricane Don formed, peaking as a low-end category 1 hurricane with wind speeds of 75 miles per hour, as the system formed and almost made landfall, but dissipated as it neared the Bahamas. Hurricane Emily formed on July 29, peaking as a strong tropical storm before crossing into July. August & September The season started off with Emily crossing over, peaking as a mid-end category 4 hurricane, the first major hurricane of the season. Then, while Emily was active, Tropical Storm Franklin formed while Emily was active, peaking at 40 miles per hour before rapidly weakening and dissipating near Cape Verde. After both storms dissipated, Tropical Storm Gert formed, peaking as a high end tropical storm before weakening and dissipating nearby Bermuda. The last storm of August, Hurricane Harvey peaked as a category 2 before crossing into August. September started off with Harvey crossing over, peaking as a category 1 away from land. Then, the only storm that formed in September, Tropical Storm Irma formed as a strong tropical storm, with wind speeds of 70 miles per hour as it made landfall in Cuba, breaking the trend of non-landfalling hurricanes or storms since Cindy. October & November This started off with Tropical Storm Jose forming on October 4, and dissipating on October 8 as it stayed out to sea, and peaked with 60 mile per hour winds. Then, on October 12, Hurricane Katia formed, the second major hurricane of the season as it peaked as a high end category 3 with wind speeds of 125 miles per hour as it made landfall in North Carolina at high end category 2 intensity, being the first hurricane since Wilma of 2005 to make landfall in the continental United States besides Arlene. Then, in late October, Tropical Storm Lee formed, peaking as a low end tropical storm with wind speeds of 40 miles per hour being recorded. Hurricane Maria formed on October 30 and crossed over as a tropical depression. November started off with Maria crossing over, peaking as a mid-end category 1 hurricane before rapidly weakening and dissipating. Then, Tropical Storm Nate formed unusually close to the Mediterranean, going out west and making landfall as a strong tropical storm in Portugal, with the remnants regenerating off the coast of New York and making landfall at New York City as a tropical storm. Then, Hurricane Ophelia formed, peaking as a high end category 1 as it made landfall in Bermuda and Newfoundland. The unexpected Hurricane Philippe formed as a low end category 5 hurricane, the first storm to be a category 5 since Felix of 2007. The storm then made landfall in Florida at peak intensity, the first major hurricane landfall in the US since Wilma of 2005. Philippe was also the second strongest major hurricane in November, after https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1932_Cuba_hurricane The season ended on November 24 with Hurricane Philippe dissipating. Seasonal Forecasts Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2017 till:16/06/2017 color:C2 text:Arlene from:20/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:TS text:Bret from:28/06/2017 till:05/07/2017 color:C2 text:Cindy from:09/07/2017 till:14/07/2017 color:C1 text:Don from:29/07/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:C4 text:Emily from:04/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:TS text:Franklin from:14/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:TS text:Gert from:24/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C2 text:Harvey barset:break from:14/09/2017 till:21/09/2017 color:TS text:Irma from:04/10/2017 till:08/10/2017 color:TS text:Jose from:12/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:C3 text:Katia from:24/10/2017 till:26/10/2017 color:TS text:Lee from:30/10/2017 till:03/11/2017 color:C1 text:Maria from:04/11/2017 till:08/11/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:11/11/2017 till:14/11/2017 color:TS text:Nate from:11/11/2017 till:18/11/2017 color:C1 text:Ophelia from:13/11/2017 till:24/11/2017 color:C5 text:Philippe bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Don Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Tropical Storm Jose Hurricane Katia Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Names Retirement The NHC decided to retire the names Irma, Katia and Philippe due to costly damages and impact on land. They replaced it with Ira, Kerry and Paul for the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season. List of Names for the 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season: Accumulated Cyclone Energy ACE is based off of NAI, or Nekaro Activity Index. Season Effects Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season Category:AGirlCalledKeranique